


come and put your name on it

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Smut, special surprises are in store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's always had eclectic tastes when it came to sex. He's excited when Yifan agrees to help him explore his kinks, but it's not exactly what he'd hoped. (It's better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and put your name on it

Yifan falls silent and Jongin can practically _hear_ the cogs whirring in his head. A blush is creeping up his neck, but Jongin isn’t sure if that’s from the alcohol or what had just slipped out of his mouth and is now hanging in the air between them.

“You want me to hit you?” Yifan sounds confused rather than judgmental, so Jongin decides to elaborate. The beer urges him on, too, which helps.

“Well, yeah. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while.” He grabs one of Yifan’s hands and absentmindedly strokes along the knuckles. “It's kind of embarrassing though." He giggles. "You’ve got perfect spanking hands."

Yifan seems at a loss, unsure what to do with this new information.

“Like… actually hit you?” His face is still reddening. It’s definitely not the alcohol anymore. Jongin drops the hand and grabs for Yifan’s shoulder. (He misses, wildly, but at least Yifan is looking him in the eyes now.)

He clears his throat, hoping it will clear his mind as well. “I suppose I do,” he starts, “but only if you’re okay with it.” Jongin’s voice tapers off and he drops his gaze to Yifan’s chest. He’d felt so bold a few minutes ago, but now that he’s confronted with the possibility of this actually happening his chest feels oddly full. Or hollow? He isn’t sure.

Yifan stays quiet for long enough to make Jongin start worrying. He’s just about to say _it’s alright, we don’t have to_ when Yifan looks at him with resolution in his eyes.

“We can try it.” He thinks for a bit and adds, “But we have to be sober, okay?”

“Of course!” Jongin feels like flying. After all this time, he finally got the courage and now he’s going to get what he’s been having wet dreams about since puberty. He high-fives his past self and stands up from the table he and Yifan share. The music filters back into his hearing, now that the tension is gone.

He places a kiss on Yifan’s lips and drags him over to the counter.

“Since we’re already too not-sober to try anything tonight, wanna get really not-sober?” He gets a grin in response and flags down the bartender. The thought of tomorrow night makes his stomach clench up and he smiles to himself before ordering two shots.

/ / /

Jongin’s head is pounding and everything is so bright and--- _god, what is that noise?_ Yifan groans beside him and blindly reaches toward the nightstand. The buzzing stops and Jongin hears a _clunk_ as the phone hits the floor.

“Yifan,” he croaks. “Where’s the water?”

Yifan tugs on the blanket and grumbles something that sounds like _in the kitchen, idiot_ into the pillow. Jongin forces his eyes open and throws his legs over the edge of the bed. For good measure, he tugs the covers off of Yifan when he heads to the kitchen. The squawk that follows hurts his head a bit, but it’s worth it.

He makes quick work of filling a glass with water and downing it all, and it helps the queasy feeling in his stomach. Mostly. There’s still a bit of a knot telling him he should be on edge, but he can’t quite remember all of last night yet.

It hits him while he’s in the middle of his second glass of water and he sputters, embarrassment making his face heat up uncomfortably. He hears a soft crash from the bedroom and can only assume that Yifan has remembered too. For a second, he wishes he could take it all back, make it disappear. But he knows how long he's wanted this, and Yifan seemed to understand last night. Jongin squares his shoulders and prepares himself for A Talk as he pads back to the bedroom, a glass of water in each hand.

Yifan is actually on the floor, having dive-bombed his phone in an attempt to turn the alarm off again. It's still buzzing underneath him. Jongin sets down the glasses and walks around the clothes on the floor to where Yifan lies unresponsive, eyes wide open. Gingerly, he squirms his hand under Yifan's chest and grabs the phone, grimacing when the noise gets louder. He turns the alarm off and sits down on the bed to wait.

Yifan raises himself up from the floor, slowly, silently. Jongin starts to fear the worst--but he isn't really sure what the worst is. Maybe if Yifan had forgotten everything and he'd have to explain again, but sober this time. He's about to frown at the thought, but Yifan interrupts him.

"Okay. I assume you remember." Jongin nods. "Good. Now, could you explain how to do it?"

The look on Yifan's face is so thoroughly confused that Jongin can't help but laugh. It's a relief, too, to know that Yifan is still on board. Even curious about it.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But I can try?"

The smile they share is warm, with a bit of bright-white excitement just under the surface.

/ / /

“What does that one do?”

“It’s for hitting.”

“They’re all for hitting. This is a lot more boring than I thought it would be.”

Jongin gives up, exasperated, and pushes the impressive collection of toys aside to sit down on the bed.

“They produce different _sensations_ , Yifan. Get it?” He grabs a riding crop from the pile. “Like, this one doesn’t hurt all that bad.” He exchanges the crop for a cane. “But this one could make me cry. It could probably make you cry.”

Yifan looks like he doubts that, and Jongin smiles to himself at the thought of Yifan spread out on the bed and crying out with each strike of the cane. The image makes his skin feel oddly tight. It's not something he's really thought about, dominating instead of being dominated, but it's intriguing.

First things first, though. He's got to figure out some way to teach Yifan the basics. There isn't exactly a BDSM 101 guide on his bookshelf, so maybe videos will do. Besides, surely he's heard or seen (or done) _something_ kinky in his life.

 

 

"Nope, never." Jongin is about to groan, but Yifan continues. "There was this one time with whipped cream. Does that count?" It doesn't, not really, but Yifan has an adorable blush dusting his cheeks so Jongin humors him and nods. Yifan preens at the approval. _Jeez, maybe he's the bottom here,_ Jongin thinks.

He turns back to the laptop and opens his documents. After a complex maze of folders, his stash is finally on the screen. Maybe he should be feeling some sort of shame, but Yifan does look genuinely curious.

"Okay. So, some of this stuff is kind of... extreme. Or at least more than you're used to." Yifan nods and points at a thumbnail on the screen. Funny enough, it's one of Jongin's favorites. "Tell me if you wanna stop."

With that, he clicks the video and it fills his screen. It shows a 20-something guy tied spread eagle to the bed while another man stands over him brandishing a flogger. Jongin turns to Yifan, who is looking back at the pile of leather and plastic toys that had been pushed aside earlier. He reaches a hand into the mess and pulls out Jongin's flogger.

"That's this one, right?"

Jongin nods and directs Yifan back to the video. The man standing over the bed is gently dragging the strands of the flogger over the thighs of the other. He watches, enraptured as always, and the man finally brings the leather strips down onto the soft skin of his partner. The first hit always gets Jongin and he finds himself a bit too aroused for the situation at hand.

Yifan, however, is trying to flick the handle just as the actor had done and ends up accidentally hitting himself in the process. It doesn't look like too hard of a hit, so Jongin doesn't really expect the high whine that Yifan lets out.

He quickly yanks the toy from his boyfriend's hand and inspects the reddening spots on Yifan's thigh. It's worse than it should have been, since Yifan's shorts had ridden up and left most of his leg exposed. There are raised marks criss-crossing over the skin and Jongin grimaces. He quietly asks Yifan if he's alright and receives a tight nod in response. "It just stings a bit," Yifan grits out.

As concerned as Jongin is, the marks do look sort of... pretty. Yifan's thighs are pale enough that the red is approaching garish, but it's still doing something to him--Jongin returns to the image of Yifan tied down and pleading. His cock twitches in his pants and he can't help but lean down to kiss each red stripe. Yifan is breathing heavily above him and threads his fingers through Jongin's hair.

Jongin takes that as permission to continue and kisses closer to the tent forming in Yifan's shorts. He noses against the bulge and relishes in the low moan that the contact elicits.

The video is still playing in the background, adding a soundtrack of sharp slaps of leather and increasingly loud groans. Jongin isn't paying it much mind, immersed in mouthing at the marks on Yifan's soft thigh, but one glance up reveals a riveted Yifan. He doesn't move his eyes from the screen until Jongin is sitting up in front of him.

His face flushes again but he eyes Jongin hungrily now, and his hand reaches back to the pile of toys again. Jongin stops him. "You don't even know how to use those yet, Yifan."

Instead of a reasonable concession, Jongin finds Yifan's mouth pressing against his own and hands carding through his hair.

"Teach me," Yifan breathes out, and Jongin feels the syllables go straight to his gut. He lets out a small moan and struggles to climb onto Yifan's lap. Between kisses, Yifan whispers, "I want to see you all spread out like that." His hands settle on Jongin's ass and squeeze roughly. "Wanna get you to beg to be hit."

Jongin longs to lose himself in the heady feeling of submitting, but he has to stay in the moment. Yifan is new, he’s new, and it would be too easy to really screw something up.

So, with reluctance, he pulls back from the kiss and looks Yifan in the eyes.

"We have to be careful. Start slow and everything. Yeah?"

Yifan nods and his eyes widen as he answers, "Of course." He looks around the room and continues, "Maybe we should take a break for lunch. Talk some more."

Jongin quickly agrees and disentangles himself from Yifan's lanky arms. He leads the way to the kitchen, his boyfriend padding softly behind him. Both men stay quiet as Jongin gathers everything necessary for macaroni and cheese. (It’s a household favorite. Since this is a special occasion, Jongin pulls out a box of Spongebob themed noodles.)

The water is nearly boiling and neither of them have said anything yet. Jongin knows it shouldn’t be that awkward and finally turns to Yifan to say something, anything, to break the silence.

And, really, he probably should have noticed earlier. But he didn’t, so he gets a bit of a shock when Yifan is sitting at the table, engrossed in something on his phone. Jongin moves to stand behind him but before he can see the screen he hears the noises. Yifan’s managed to find another video and has a curious look on his face, like he’s doing research.

It’s cute, and Jongin appreciates it, so he smiles and goes back to making lunch. He feels Yifan’s eyes roving up and down his body as he walks over to the stove. As he empties the pasta into the boiling water, he feels Yifan’s hands settle on his shoulders and turn him around.

There’s an intense seriousness in his eyes when he says, “I want to be good to you. For you. I know some general knowledge stuff, but I might need some guidance the first few times, and I’m gonna be really cautious. Is that okay?”

Pasta forgotten, Jongin lets Yifan envelop him in a hug. They’re about the same height but Yifan is just tall enough to make Jongin feel small in the best way. He untucks his chin from the crook of Yifan’s neck to kiss him. It’s meant to be a soft _thank you, I love you_ peck but it quickly turns into something more.

Jongin is so distracted that he ignores the pasta on the stove until the water boils over and sizzling hisses reach his ears. Grumbling, he turns the stove off and sets the pot in the sink, then turns his attention back to his boyfriend.

Only mildly affronted by having lunch put on hold, Yifan leans back into the kiss eagerly and rests his hands on Jongin's hips. Before Jongin can settle into the action, Yifan is hoisting him up by the thighs and carrying him back to the bedroom. It's absurd enough to make Jongin giggle every time, but it happens increasingly often nowadays.

He's gently set down on the bed and relishes in the feeling of Yifan's weight settling onto him. Again, though, he finds himself being picked up. In response to his questioning look, Yifan answers, "How hard should I throw you onto the bed? That's a thing, right?"

Jongin laughs again before answering, "As hard as you want." The air shoots out of his lungs as his back hits the mattress and he grins. "Good" is all he manages to get out before Yifan is back on top of him, this time kissing him harder and gripping his shoulders more roughly than he usually does.

He adores the feeling, but he's overwhelmed with affection at the thought that Yifan is doing this _for him._ Hopefully, that shows in the way he lets Yifan position his arms above his head and groans at the tight grip on his wrists.

Teeth press into the skin of his neck and he begins to wonder if Yifan knows more than he's let on. Or maybe he let something slip last night. Maybe a lot of things.

Yifan releases his wrists, only to place a hand on each of his hips and flip him onto his stomach. Jongin feels his hardening cock press into the mattress and smiles into the pillow. His hips get yanked up, so his ass is in the air. Yifan's palm makes quick, sharp contact with his boxer-clad ass and Jongin squeaks involuntarily.

That earns a laugh and brief respite before the next slap lands. This time Jongin is expecting it and he lets out a low moan at the lasting sting. Yifan reaches around and cups Jongin's now fully-hard cock before he freezes and tenses up.

"Safeword. We need a safeword." Shit, he's right. Jongin can't believe he let himself forget something so important.

"Uh. Castle?" he suggests. It's the first word that came to mind.

"Sure," Yifan agrees. It takes a moment for him to relax and settle back into his role, but he does so with a quick squeeze of Jongin’s cock before he pulls his hand away. He yanks up on Jongin’s hips again, making his position look even more obscene, and reaches toward the riding crop from earlier, which is now on the floor.

"Should we start with your boxers on, or do you want to take them off now?" Jongin twists around to see Yifan inspecting the crop with amusement on his face. He replies _off_ in a short breath and maneuvers his boxers off then tosses them to the side, only slightly embarrassed about how hard he is already. A glance at Yifan's tented shorts makes him feel better. Apparently they're both enjoying this quite a bit.

The bed shifts under Yifan as he gets into a position that allows for more arm movement. Jongin can feel the crop hovering in the air as Yifan gets ready to hit him for the first time. Excitement thrills through him as he hears the swish of the backswing and--"Really? Yifan, you didn't even put any force behind that!"

Instead of a smack, the hit had been more like a gentle tap. Sure, Jongin had expected some trepidation on Yifan's part, but this was kinda comical. Yifan is giving him a puppy-dog look from the end of the bed.

"I didn't wanna hurt you!" He looks so sincere. Jongin resists rolling his eyes and tries to understand more. This whole pain thing has been part of his life for a long time, and he's sort of forgotten that it might seem bizarre to other people.

He sits up and faces Yifan. "I understand. It's scarier when you’re actually using something besides your hands. But hurting me is kinda the point, you know?”

Yifan sighs and resumes his puppy-dog pleading. “Maybe…” He twirls the crop around in his hands. “Maybe I’d feel better if you showed me how hard to hit? If I knew what it felt like?”

There it is again, that unfamiliar tightening in his gut. Something about the thought of hitting Yifan gives him goosebumps and makes his fingers twitch. So, with excitement and confusion swirling in his head, Jongin clears his throat and answers.

“I can do that.” His voice breaks a bit and he coughs. “I’d love to do that.”

Yifan looks overjoyed and all but flings himself onto his stomach, taking up the spot Jongin had just been occupying. Jongin raises Yifan’s hips up and works his boxers off. Sucking in a deep breath, he decides to work up to the crop instead of starting with it right off the bat.

When his hand first meets Yifan’s skin, Jongin can tell that he was expecting it to feel different. And judging by the low, barely audible moan that Yifan lets slip out, it’s more enjoyable than he’d imagined. It hadn’t been much of a hard slap, not really, so Jongin puts more force behind it this time. He’s rewarded with another moan, this time louder.

The noise shoots through Jongin’s veins like an electrical pulse, and he’s starting to question his own preference to submit. Maybe it’s just the moment. Maybe it’s just Yifan. Either way, it takes everything in him to resist the urge to grip Yifan’s hips and fuck him into oblivion then and there. No, he has to draw this out.

Voice husky, he breaks the silence. “I’m gonna try the crop now, okay?”

Yifan nods his head and makes an affirmative noise, arching his back a bit more. _He’s a natural bottom,_ Jongin thinks. The idea of dominating someone doesn’t sound so unappealing anymore.

Jongin decides to go light on the first hit, despite what the heat in his stomach is telling him. He brings the crop back and swishes it forward, letting it crack against Yifan’s ass. He expects a yelp, a whine, anything other than the filthy groan that fills the room. And he certainly doesn't expect Yifan to turn his head to look back, face red and a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and say _hit me again._

Despite the shock (but really, is he all that shocked at this point?) Jongin obliges, letting the crop bite harder this time. Yifan moans again, which stokes the fire pushing Jongin to keep swinging the crop. With each slap, Yifan gets louder and Jongin settles more and more in this role. He's past caring at this point, as long as Yifan is enjoying this.

Red stripes decorate Yifan's ass and thighs and his skin is flushed. It's warm when Jongin places a hand on Yifan's hip, thumbing over one of the raised marks. He twitches at the drag and Jongin moves to grip his unmarked side. Looking over his handiwork, he's struck with how heady this feeling is and reminds himself to stay lucid.

"Hey," comes Yifan's breaking voice. "You wanna keep going like this?"

Jongin nods back, loving the way Yifan sounds, the way he looks in this moment. He slips off the bed and walks over the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle from the drawer. Yifan has tensed in anticipation and is eyeing him from the head of the bed.

It’s been awhile since Jongin has topped, though they tend to switch. He worries for a second that he’s forgotten how to warm Yifan up, but once he settles himself between Yifan’s thighs everything comes rushing back. _Like riding a bike,_ he thinks.

He slicks up a finger on his right hand and coats most of his left hand in lube. Yifan has relaxed in front of him, skin still blushing something fierce. Jongin reaches around and wraps his left hand around Yifan's cock, giving it a gentle tug. He runs a finger of his right hand up to Yifan's asshole and circles it in tandem with the tugs of his left hand. His grip on Yifan tightens as he pushes a fingertip into him.

" _Shit,_ " Yifan breathes from the head of the bed. Jongin picks up his pace and loses himself in Yifan's noises. They get louder as he adds another finger and fucks it into his boyfriend, grinning with the knowledge that he's not the only kinky one anymore.

He goes over a mental catalogue of all his toys and settles on the perfect one to try out next. Slowly, Jongin withdraws his fingers and releases Yifan's cock. Yifan whines at the loss of friction and turns back, indignant. His eyes widen, though, when he sees the flogger from earlier dangling from Jongin’s hand. It's a question, and Jongin waits for an answer.

The slow nod is confirmation enough, and Jongin takes a deep breath. Yifan shudders as the leather drags over his back, arching into the feeling. Jongin lingers over his lower back and clears his throat.

"You can't hit here with this. Or anything, really. Kidneys." He continues letting the leather tickle Yifan and drags it up his spine. "Don't hit too hard on the spine either."

It's a moment before Yifan lets out his breath and nods to show he's heard. "How... How do I hit with it?"

Jongin smiles and quips, "Thought you figured that out earlier when you marked up your thighs." He slips a hand between Yifan's thighs and pinches at the still-inflamed skin.

Yifan laughs at that, face falling towards the pillow. His voice is scratchy and low when he answers, "I could still use a demo." He pauses and inhales loudly. "Hit me."

At first, Jongin is unsure how to deliver the right amount of force from this angle. He's only ever hit himself before, which is sort of a different method. He shifts his grip around on the handle until it feels right, then positions himself behind Yifan. "Okay. Three... Two... One."

The softened leather cracks against Yifan's ass and he lets out something between a yowl and a groan. Jongin knows the feeling: it hurts like hell, but something about it makes you want more. So he's expecting it when Yifan grunts _again_ with his face buried in the pillow.

He complies, letting the flogger hit harder this time. His cock is throbbing now; he's not sure how much longer he'll be able to resist the urge to fuck Yifan open. He lets each hit get harder, each _smack_ against skin get louder. Yifan gets louder too, mumbling a string of _fuck yes more more holy shit_ and variations upon it under his breath. He raises his voice along with his head to look at Jongin.

Jongin knows he must be just as sweaty and red-faced as Yifan, a hand loosely fisting his cock as he continues to swing the flogger. Yifan makes a weak noise and Jongin stops, letting his hand rest on Yifan's ass. They share a look and Yifan rasps "fuck me" in the most wrecked voice Jongin has heard out of him in a long time. He moves to drop the flogger on the floor but stops when Yifan grabs at his wrist. "No. Don't stop."

Understanding now, Jongin sets the flogger down next to him and reaches for the lube. He checks to make sure Yifan is still comfortably stretched out, then withdraws his fingers and coats his cock in the cold gel.

He drags Yifan's hips closer to him--even though they're about the same height, it's never been all that easy to line things up in bed what with how lanky Yifan is--and presses the tip of his cock into Yifan. A groan falls out of both of them, jaws slack as they both revel in the stretch. Slowly, Jongin presses in and bottoms out. Moving as little as possible, he reaches for the flogger beside him and balances the handle in the curve of Yifan's back.

Now he moves gently, drawing his hips back and gripping Yifan's hips to keep him steady. He keeps up a slow pace, worried about letting this end too soon. He grabs for the flogger and Yifan's back stiffens when the leather tickles him again. This angle proves to be a bit more difficult, but Jongin maneuvers himself out of the way (mostly) and brings the straps down onto Yifan.

He breathes in sharply at the way Yifan tightens around him and doesn't hesitate to hit again. Jongin starts thrusting again, faster than before, carefully timing each hit from the flogger. He catches some of the sting sometimes, and it clouds his head in the best way.

It feels like four hours has languidly passed, but it can't have been more than twenty minutes before Jongin's hips get hard to control and his pace stutters before he buries himself in Yifan and lets go. Breathing heavily, he reaches around and mouths at Yifan's lower back while he fists his cock at a feverish speed. Yifan spills onto the sheets and lets his knees give out, flopping onto the bed and dragging Jongin with him.

Jongin continues peppering kisses all over Yifan's back, trailing up to his neck and coming to rest beside his ear. Between pants he asks, "You good?"

Yifan smiles wide enough for Jongin to feel it against his own cheek and nods. "I could use some water, though."

Pressing a soft kiss to Yifan's cheek, Jongin carefully pulls out and rolls off the bed. Thankfully, there's still a half-full glass on the nightstand and he hands it over. Yifan's back is covered in pinkish streaks and his ass must be on fire. Digging around in the drawer again, Jongin pulls out a bottle of lotion and waves it in Yifan's face.

"This is important. And we should check for any broken skin, gotta prevent infections." Yifan looks shocked but calms down after seeing Jongin's smile. "Okay," he smiles back, and shuffles around to get comfortable. Jongin straddles his thighs and starts to rub lotion into Yifan's ass. The skin is burning hot, and Yifan must be enjoying the coolness of the moisturizer, judging by the slow breaths in and out.

Without losing focus on the task at hand, Jongin thinks about what he's learned today. Yifan is kinkier than he thought--he makes a mental note to ask him if he was fibbing about not having watched s/m porn before--and it's great. As for himself, he's apparently more into topping than he'd imagined. Or maybe it's just Yifan.


End file.
